


How Much Is Your Soul

by TheNarratress



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: Summary coming soon!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong ^_____^
> 
> Just like my other work was this one shot originally written in German and than translated into English. Usually I have a beta-reader or a translator to help me with my English but I wanted to translate this by myself. Therefore it's possible that it isn't written in the best English you could find here. Still I hope you will enjoy reading the story ^_______^
> 
> Have fun reading~<3

DongHae POV

The first thing I noticed when I regained my consciousness, was that I was gently placed on a soft surface. The soft ground under me scraped against my skin and made me feel really uncomfortable. In addition to that reached a disgusting smell my nostrils. I wanted to wrinkle my nose and turn my head away from the disgusting stench, but none of my muscles obeyed my will.

My eyelids weighed as heavy as cement. Laboriously I tried to open them, but this usually very easy and natural task seemed to be much harder to accomplish then expected. My breath began to accelerate, while fear spread through my whole body. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I able to open my eyes?

"Looks like he finally comes back to his senses. It's about damn time", a rough male voice mumbled close to me. From afar I heard how someone answered the man, but the other person had such a heavy accent and was to that so far away from me that I found it hard too understand what he was saying. Both had voices I wasn't familiar with. They were strangers. Who were they and why am I with them right now? 

"Isn't my problem that you gave him a higher dose than usual. Be happy that he's still able to wake up. If the boss finds out about this, he'll tear our heads off", said the man next to me. I heard how he took a few steps away from me to get closer to his ally.  
"What! He's vulnerable and pliable like this. Those sick rich bastards out there will like him in this state even more! You'll see. Wouldn't be surprised if we'd get a few millions for him. This boy is a cash cow, I tell you! We're going to be rich", said the second man while laughing malicious.

With hasty and slightly limping steps walked one of the two men towards me. I heard the rustle of clothes and suspected that one of the two had hunkered down in front of me.  
"It's time to fix you up a bit, kiddo", I heard the voice of the second man say, who began to giggle joyfully. The putrid smell of his breath reached my nose which made me want to avert my head again. My body, however, still didn't seem to want to obey me.

Cold hands reached for my bare legs. Roughly pushed and pulled the second man my legs back and forth, until he found a position for me that seemed to please him. The first man stayed quiet in the background while the other was shamelessly touching my body. Only when the second guy was done positioning me on that soft ground he cleared his throat and told the other that he should position my hips a bit differently so that one was able to see more of me. The second guy immediately laid his hands on me again to move my body that way the other had told him to.

"You dimwit. Not like that!", the first man shouted while the second one began to change the positions of my arms. The coldness of his hands made me cringe, whereby the second man began to laugh maliciously. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I was scared. What's the meaning of all this. What happened to me?

"You better get used to being touched by strangers, kid. That's what your future will look like", he said while guffawing.  
Shortly thereafter, he finally stopped touching me as he finished his 'work'. When I heard the rustling of clothes I knew that this horrible part was over as the stranger was standing again. Only a few moments later I began to hear the limping steps of the second man. He walked away. 

Again, I tried to open my eyes. To my surprise I succeeded doing so this time around. I was only able to open a tiny bit, but that was better than nothing. The room in which I found myself laying in was still a blurry mess of colours and shapes, but to be able to at least see this tiny bit and move parts of my body again calmed me down a little. Before long, I was able to fully open my eyes and take a clearer look of my surroundings. The impressions the room I was in gave me, however, penetrated only slowly into my consciousness.

Little by little I regained control of my body again. This pleased but at the same time frustrated me because most of my limbs still felt very heavy. Too heavy for a simple movement of my fingers.

A door suddenly opened behind me and another man entered the room.  
"You are next", said the newcomer and stopped walking right beside me. With difficulty I turned my head and looked up at him.  
The new guy seemed very young. Maybe even younger than I am. When I looked into his eyes he immediately turned his head away from me. Pity was written in them. Without wasting any time he quickly apologized to the man across the room and left.

Confused and exhausted I let my head fall back to its original position. Almost immediately rose the stench of the old, red satin covering ground to my nose again. Disgusted I wrinkled my nose.

The two men now both walked towards me with a big grin on their devil like faces.  
"Let's look for a new owner for our pretty puppy. Shall we, kiddo?", said the man with the heavy accent while the other happily agreed and looked at me again. Dollar signs were forming in his eyes while his shameless eyes wandered over my body.

The ground on which I lay on seemed to be on wheels, because the two moved it toward the door without having any troubles. At that the sound of plastic rolling on wood clanged through the room. However, the two men paid no attention to it.

When the door was opened a slight cold breeze touch my skin, which made me shudder briefly. Automatically I wanted to wrap my arms around my torso to protect myself from the sudden cold but as much as I wanted to move them they didn't budge.

Not far away from me I heard a merry and playful sounding voice of a man that announced something. The exact words, however, didn't reach my ears... Yet... At first it didn't bother me that much that I didn't understand the announcer, but the closer we came to the origin of his voice the more I began to understand.

"Sold to the gentleman with the number 15", the voice announced loudly which made me twitch momentarily and I tensed up a little. I began to shiver when I finally started to realize in what kind of situation I found myself in. Frantically I tried to sit up, but my arms still lacked in strength, which made it impossible to do so. However, this didn't stop me from trying. Multiple times. Desperately I always slumped back to the ground, which the man with the accent seemed to anger a lot.

I heard how something in front of me was pushed away and the man with the microphone asked for the next 'object' to be brought in. As soon as the announcer had made this demand the two men began to push me towards him. They stopped the chart right next to a formal dressed man and positioned themself directly behind me.

Bright spotlight shown down on me. With a furiously beating heart I looked around. There were people. Not just one or two. A whole theatre full of them. Most were wearing a suit and sat around small round tables. In the middle those tables stood a small, orange glowing lamp which drew ugly shadows on the faces of the elegantly dressed people. These lamps seemed to be the only thing that lightened their part of the room. Curious eyes looked down on me and began to eyeball me from head to toe. Excited whispers can be heard as some started to quietly talk with their neighbours.

Muffled voices came to my ears, but I wasn't able to understand any of the spoken words. Did they even speak my language or were they talking in another thong I don't know? I couldn't tell.  
I tired hard to grasp some fragments of the said words as I wanted to understand them, but it had no use. There were too many voices at the same time and the fact that anything began to sound like through cotton wool, wasn't a big help either. Nevertheless, I managed to understand some parts of the confessions of the people in front of me. I just needed to focus on it a bit more. A task that was rather tiring. However, the words I heard didn't calm me down. In the contrary. They frightened me even more and put me in a state of panic. I had to get out of here! I must flee! Somehow..

With difficulty I managed to sit up. Violently shaking I leaned on my arms. For a brief moment were my arms able to hold me upright. Sadly that didn't last long. When I tried to shift my weight from one arm to the other, my strength left me which made me crash violently on the satin cover. Determined I straightened myself up again, but after a few seconds I helplessly fell on the ground again.

"Seems as if this beauty is quite a fighter", the announcer said and began to laugh loudly.  
The people at the tables began to laugh too. Soon after the air was filled with loud laughter and occasional shouts. My heart pounded wildly with fear.

I couldn't let this failure discourage me. I must fight! I must flee!  
Frantically I leaned back on my arms to raise myself up again. However, shortly after I successfully pulled myself up, I felt how two hands behind me grabbed my shoulders to forcefully push me down again. I tried to shake the hands off of me, but unfortunately I lacked in strength to do that.

The announcer bent down, lifted my chin a bit and turned my face to the light, so that the audience could take a better look at me. I tried to shake him off, but the stranger with the evil-looking grin on his face was much stronger than me. 

"As you see - ladies and gentlemen and dear friends - there is no flaw on this next very pretty object. The age speaks for him as well. Only 21 years old. I assure you that this young man is absolutely healthy and in an excellent shape. In addition - and this will interest most of you - he's a virgin. Ladies and gentlemen, this object is still completely untouched and pure", yelled the announcer which made most of those present start whispering again in excitement. I felt sick.

The person behind me let go of my shoulders which instantly made me fall to the floor again. I wanted to get up and run away but my legs still felt as if they don't belong to me. Nevertheless, I tried to get up again. This time I even managed to stand on my legs. However, my own weight made my wobbly legs collapse again after a short while. I expected a slight pain in the knee area, but the pain never came. It seemed almost as if my body was too exhausted to even begin to feel anything but tiredness.

I desperately tried to crawl away on all fours now, but knew I wouldn't get far. After only a few seconds my assumption was proven to be correct because as soon as I had moved a few centimetres I felt an unpleasant thing pressing against my neck. Startled, I widely opened my eyes and began to gasp for air. Immediately I turned my head the other way to reduce the pressure on my neck. While still gasping for air I noticed, that my last bit of strength has left me. I collapsed hard on the floor beneath me and kept lying there. I had neither the strength nor the energy to start moving again. I can't fight. I can't run.  
I slowly raised my hand to touch that thing that prevented me from going away. Some kind of leathery band hung loosely around my neck. Was I wearing a dog collar? Had I been wearing this thing since I woke up? I didn't know.  
My eyes went to the people behind me. I recognized that one of them was holding a lash in his filthy hands. As if I was a dog. A dog that they want to prevent from escaping no matter the costs.  
When he noticed that I was looking at him he gave me a tauntingly smile. 

Again echoed loud laughter through the room as the announcer gave some smart comment about my so-called fighting spirit. When all of them have calmed down again he advertised me and my appearance even more than before. An advertisement in the most disgusting manner.  
I felt like crying and wanted to beg him to stop doing this disgusting things - to stop using those awful words - but no sound came out of my mouth. It seemed almost as if I had forgotten how to speak.

Tears formed in my eyes and slowly began to roll down my cheeks. Normally I would have wiped my tears away immediately to hide my weak side from the world but now my arms didn't want to respond. Relentlessly dripped one tear after another in the red satin which instantly absorbed the liquid, leaving a dark spot in its place.

"Let's start with the bids", the auctioneer finally said and with that ended his 'Description of the good'.  
"We start off with 10,000,000 Won. Who bids 10,000,000 Won?", announced the auctioneer in an excited manner and began to speak in an incredible fast pace. The people in front of me immediately responded. They instantly lifted their sign and began to shout loudly to declare their interest.

The price quickly rose very high. Forced to watch and especially to hear the whole situation brought even more tears to my eyes. I didn't want to see this! I didn't want to hear this either. All I wanted is to go home. Home... A place I probably will never see again. What did I do in my previous life to be followed by so much unhappiness and bad luck in this one? Haven't I been suffering enough before all this happened?

" I hear 2,000,000,000 Won. 2,000,000,000 Won. Would anyone like to bid more than 2,000,000,000 Won?", asked the auctioneer and looked with eager eyes through the crowd in front of him.  
The eyes of the auctioneer began to sparkle at the sound of that much money. My eyes glistened too... but because of a completely different reason. I tried to coil up while violently sobbing, to hide myself from the world. I prayed that this was all a bad dream. A bad dream I would wake up from any minute now. When I wake up I would find myself in my little studio. Safe and far away from all of this... But I didn't wake up... I probably never will...

"2,000,000,000 Won going once... going twice..."  
"5'000'000'000 Won", yelled a young sounding voice of a man through the crowd.  
Loud whispers could be heard. Each one of them turned to the direction from which the high bid came from. Some began to laugh when they saw the young man. He sure didn't look like a very wealthy man, which caused some of the bidders present to think that the young man was only fooling around. However, the bider was more than serious about his offer. It was written in his eyes. The young man stood firm at his place and made sure that the auctioneer was seeing him. 

"Are you sure about this, boy? We're not talking about play money. 5'000'000'000 Won is a considerable pile of money. It's probably more than you'll ever see in your whole life", the auctioneer said in a taunting tone of voice while grinning broadly. It was obvious that he didn't take the bid of the young man seriously.

"I have the money and can pay immediately", the young man said calmly while leaving his table to walk towards the auctioneer. Towards me.  
Mentally I shouted that he should go away. I don't belong to anybody. I'm not a thing one can buy. However, nobody was able to hear my thought and I still felt to weak to speak... to shout. Therefore I remained silent. All words that I had ever used in my life were forgotten. Only a small whimper left my throat.

The young man stood in front of the other person now and showed him a business card, which he previously had taken out of his wallet. The eyes of the auctioneer widened in shock. Not long after, however, began his eyes to sparkle joyfully. I knew it could only mean one thing.

"5'000'000'000 Won going once... going twice... and going three times... SOLD! Sold to the young man on stage", screamed the auctioneer while rubbing his hands joyfully.

My heart sank when the word 'Sold' reached my ears. I began to sob loudly while even more tears ran down my cheeks. Tears that made the world around me seem blurry and a bit unreal. As if I was stuck in a bad dream. A dream I could wake up from any minute now. But I won't wake up. This is the reality I'm living in. My reality. 

Gently placed someone something over me. Confused about this strange action I looked up and saw that the young man who had bought me had put his black jacket over my naked body. The previously worn jacket was still warm, which involuntarily made my body relax a little. New tears began to gather in my eyes. Exhaustion spread through my whole body and I found it increasingly harder to keep my eyes open. When I finally closed my tired eyes trickled one last tear down on my cheek. However, the tears way was suddenly interrupted by a gentle hand that was laid there. Foreign fingers gently began to caress my wet cheek.

"Everything will be OK", said the stranger with a calm voice.

These words were the last thing I heard before I lost my consciousness the second time that day.


End file.
